


Sorpresa

by Haikyuu_Own



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Own/pseuds/Haikyuu_Own
Summary: Tobio è particolarmente geloso del suo ragazzo e in vista del suo calore, Hinata gli farà trovare una sorpresa per non farlo arrabbiare
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Sorpresa

Hinata e Kageyama ormai erano fidanzati da anni, appena l'alzatore scoprì che il centrale fosse un omega, non ci pensò due volte a farlo suo.  
Erano andati a convivere subito dopo il loro terzo anno e a parte giocare a pallavolo in due squadre diverse, erano sempre insieme.

Kageyama era costantemente al fianco del suo omega per rimarcare il suo odore e diventava particolarmente possessivo quando vedeva Miya Atsumu vicino al suo ragazzo. Infatti stava baciando in maniera poco casta il suo pel di carota prima che entrasse nella palestra.

"Kags dai devo andare, se no il coach mi sgrida. Poi pure tu hai allenamento fra poco" disse cercando di divincolarsi dalle braccia del fidanzato.

"Questo è mio" e prese il suo viso con le mani.  
"Anche questo è mio" gli mise una mano sul cuore.  
Shoyo si stava per sciogliere dalla tenerezza ma lui non aveva ancora finito.  
"E soprattutto. Questo è, e sarà sempre mio" strinse il suo sedere in una morsa.

"Lo sapevo che non poteva essere così bello. Ciao Tobio, ci vediamo a casa" entrò in palestra salutandolo con la mano, come faceva un bambino con la mamma.

"Tranquillo Tobio, ci penso io al piccoletto" il palleggiatore gli fu subito vicino, mettendogli una mano sulla vita.

Kageyama stava quasi per entrare ma, fortunatamente, Sakusa e Bokuto diedero una sberla dietro la testa di Miya.

"Lascia stare il mio pupillo, è ancora così innocente" disse il gufo strappandogli Hinata dalle mani.

"Se continui così, il prossimo calore lo passerai da solo. Parola mia" Sakusa riprese il suo fidanzato facendogli emettere un verso di disapprovazione.

Kageyama poteva stare tranquillo e si avviò verso la sua palestra.

Mancava un giorno al calore di Tobio e il piccolo omega già stava preparando il necessario. Poteva perdere il senno da un momento all'altro e Shoyo sapeva che sarebbe accaduto quel giorno.  
Miya aveva fatto il possibile per far sì che il suo odore si attaccasse al piccolo, giusto per fare un dispetto a Tobio. E Hinata sapeva che sentendo l'odore di un altro alpha su di lui, Kageyama avrebbe perso completamente la testa. Infatti si era preparato per una sorpresa. Il tempo di vestirsi e mettersi la vestaglia che Kageyama era entrato in casa.

"Amore sono tornato, dove sei?" posò le chiavi e venne travolto dal suo omega in un abbraccio.

"Ehilà, ti sono mancato? "

"Tanto tanto" rispose il rosso che affondò il viso nel suo collo.

Sentirlo così vicino a lui lo faceva stare bene, ma notò che c'era qualcosa di strano. Sentì un odore forte addosso a lui, non il solito odore di miele e cacao, qualcosa di più forte. Un odore da alpha che purtroppo riconobbe.

"Tesoro, mi vuoi spiegare perché hai lo stesso odore di quel dito nel culo di Miya Atsumu?" si stava incazzando.

"Ho fatto un bel servizio col salto e mi ha abbracciato dicendo che ero stato bravo" era così innocente mentre lo diceva.

"Ah si? Ti ha detto bravo?" solo lui poteva che era bravo, e non solo nella pallavolo.

"Si, mi ha stretto a sé molto forte" lo avrebbe ammazzato definitivamente a quello stronzo. Sentire il suo odore sopra Shoyo lo fece diventare strano, doveva possederlo, doveva essere suo in quel momento.

Iniziò a emettere feromoni che fecero stare sull'attenti l'omega.

"Facciamo così, dato che c'è ancora tempo. Mangiamo qualcosa, ti fai una bella doccia e io ti aspetto in camera? Cosa ne pensi?" disse baciandogli il collo.

"Non provocarmi idiota, sai come va a finire" stava già diventando duro contro il corpo del ragazzo.

"Già così stancoyama? Ti faccio questo effetto? E non hai ancora visto questo" Shoyo si levò la sua vestaglia rivelando cosa c'era sotto.

Aveva la divisa femminile del Karasuno, rubata a Natsu probabilmente. La camicia bianca era infilata nella gonna grigia, che gli arrivava a metà coscia, con le calze bianche fin sotto al ginocchio. Kageyama lo guardò con occhi famelici mentre si leccava le labbra.

Aveva sempre visto le gambe del ragazzo, ma con quella gonna erano un'altra cosa. Era impegnato a pensare a tutto quello che gli voleva fare quando fu risvegliato dalla sua trans.

"Kags ci sei?" Hinata gli sventolò un mano davanti agli occhi per richiamare l'attenzione. Il più alto gliela prese e lo bloccò al muro, baciandolo con passione.

"Tu... tu mi farai impazzire" senza che il rosso gli rispose, iniziò a svestirsi. L'altro si levò la camicia e stava per togliersi la gonna ma fu fermato dal moro.

"Voglio scoparti con quella addosso" l'alzò e vide che aveva messo anche delle mutandine striminzite, quasi venne a quella visione.

Sollevò il più basso e lo mise sulla prima superficie piana che vide, il divano. Continuò a baciarlo e a morderlo mentre con la mano destra gli levò le mutande. Scese piano per il suo corpo, fino ad arrivare alla sua entrata che iniziò a leccare in modo vorace.

"Tobio..." il suo compagno lo implorò e lui di tutta risposta entrò con la lingua in lui.

Si appuntò mentalmente che la prossima volta lo avrebbe fatto venire solo con la sua lingua. Dopo averlo torturato abbondantemente, infilò due dita dentro di lui, provocando un gemito un po' più forte nell'altro.

"Sei sempre così bagnato per me" 

Iniziò a sforbiciare con le dita per poter allargare le sue pareti, pompava velocemente ma Hinata voleva di più.

In quel momento, mentre preparava il suo ragazzo, il calore lo sopraffò. Kageyama vedeva nero, era solo accecato dalla passione e il suo istinto lo spingeva a liberarsi del nodo. 

Spinse il suo membro all'interno di Hinata lentamente, gustandosi le pareti che lo accoglievano, e iniziò a spingere. Sentiva i gemiti di Shoyo andare a tempo con le sue spinte potenti e non c'era suono più bello.

L'omega era in estasi, il membro del compagno aveva iniziato a colpirlo nel fascio di nervi, facendolo gemere in modo osceno. Era con la schiena sul divano, le gambe ancorate ai fianchi dell'amante e le braccia intorno al suo collo. La sua bocca era aperta per cercare quanto più fiato possibile e il suo viso rosso. Il suo piacere era completamente dipeso dal moro e dopo anni di fidanzamento e convivenza, aveva imparato a conosce il suo corpo.

"A-a-alpha, sono vicino"

"Vuoi che ti riempa completamente vero? Che venga dentro di te riempiendoti del mio nodo. Dillo" e prese la sua erezione, cominciando a stimolarla.

Era troppo, troppo piacere, non riusciva a reggerlo.

"Riempimi alpha, ti prego vienimi dentro" e dopo una serie di si venne, sia dal suo membro che dalla sua apertura. Si accasciò sul divano ma Kageyama continua a spingere e a pompare il suo pene.

L'omega era con le lacrime agli occhi, non poteva avere un altro orgasmo, aveva bisogno di tempo e non era neanche il suo calore. Ma Kageyama non era ancora venuto e finché non lo faceva, non si sarebbe fermato. Era nel suo istinto.

"Tobio... alpha basta, è troppo" sentendo quelle parole, l'alpha tolse la mano dalla sua erezione, girò l'omega e lo prese da dietro tenendogli i fianchi fermi con le mani.

"Ci sono quasi, ancora un po' piccolo" le sue spinte, da metodiche divennero irregolari. Un paio di minuti e si liberò nel rosso con un verso animalesco. Si stese sul divano abbracciando Hinata.

"Sei eccezionale" il moro coccolò l'altro, aspettando che il nodo si sgonfiasse.

"Quindi ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?" gli chiese con gli occhi scintillanti da bambino.

Tobio non poté non sorridere e baciarlo dolcemente.

"Da impazzire, ora dormiamo un po'" cosciente del fatto che da lì a qualche ora avrebbe dovuto riprendere quell'azione. Prese la coperta sullo schienale e la mise addosso a loro due. Shoyo lo abbracciò e Tobio appoggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte.

"Adesso non puzzi più di quella merda secca di Miya" e seguito da una risata del rosso, si addormentarono.


End file.
